


Double

by arik_A



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4 Nero, 5 Dante, 5 Nero, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arik_A/pseuds/arik_A
Summary: 双倍尼禄，双倍快乐。





	Double

“所以这是怎么一回事？”

问出这个问题的人没能等到任何回应，看样子有人懒得回答，也有人不太愿意回答。Nero抓了抓头，坐在皮沙发上的少年叉开双腿坐没坐姿，那副目中无人喧宾夺主的腔调都令他感到不爽。‘这是他第几次拿着Dante的杯子直接喝了，’Nero盯着少年手中印了草莓圣代图案的马克杯啐了一声，成功引起了他叔叔的注意。

“别生气，我想他也只会暂时在这里一会儿，很快就会回去的。”Dante说道，给了他一个示意别再追问的wink，但是Nero并不打算就此罢手，他有太多疑问和不满积在腹中得不到消化。比方说为什么过去的自己会出现在这里，又比方说为什么明明自己有权利知道这件事情却要被隐瞒。他讨厌Dante这种‘我能搞定你不要插手’的态度，就像被告知Vergil是他父亲的时候一样操蛋。

“你今天要是不交代清楚就别想离开这里。”

“哈，今天的任务已经完成了，我可不想再踏出事务所半步。”他叔叔依旧用打趣的语气说道，已然做好休闲度日的准备。

Nero黑着脸扯掉电话线，给了刚拿起电话准备叫外卖的半魔一个措手不及。无奈挂掉电话，Dante可怜兮兮地叹气，又拿起手边新一期的杂志打算靠精神食粮充饥，但面对他侄子过于热情……不、怨念的视线，即使是热辣的美女也没办法留住他的心。

“也没什么不能说的吧，Dante你告诉他不就好了。”少年尼禄翘着二郎腿说。

Dante想了想：“也对，我本来想这点小事也不用特意说明，不过你有权知道。”他似乎终于肯说了，就是这种卖关子的语气让对方皱了皱眉。

他从兜里掏出来一块椭圆形的魔石摆在桌上，看得出来被粗糙地打磨过，但石头本身并没有蕴藏多大的魔力。魔石散发着微弱的蓝光，Nero知道只有在发动咒语或者魔法的时候作为媒介的魔石才会发光，显而易见，这颗魔石现在正发动着。而少年尼禄是这里唯一的特异点，Nero第一反应将他们联系起来也无可非议，他催促他叔叔继续讲下去。

“一大群Lusachia聚在山洞里，画着巨大的魔法阵，阵里面堆满冲击钢。起初我以为它们玩腻了魔法准备学习炼金术，”结果发现它们同时发动了这块魔石，Dante手指轻弹，魔石在桌上转了两圈停下。“你知道，它们有很多张嘴可以同时念咒语。于是我意识到他们估计是想通过媒介召唤一只恶魔改造成能够使役的Gilgamesh。”很棒的点子，也不知道是从谁那里获得的灵感。Nero耸了耸肩，毕竟都是过去的事了，他并不想发表太多意见。

“让我来猜一猜。你肯定在事态变糟糕之前消灭了他们。”

“That’s right~”

“结果自己触发了发动中的魔石？”

“Bingo~”

“你当时脑子里在想什么？”

“这石头的颜色令我想起了你的眼睛。”Dante突然转换语调，用相当真挚诚恳的语气说道。

呵，一把年纪了真不懂害臊。要是再年轻个几岁Nero可能会被他叔叔牵着鼻子走，他会被他捉摸不透的态度搅乱心思，又会因为他关键时刻的成熟冷静而崇拜他。他瞥了一眼过去的自己，果不其然，少年虽然侧着脸，赧红却延伸到耳尖。

“所以说为什么是过去的我？”

“……”在Nero炙热目光的拷问下Dante始终无法直视那双眼，而这正映照了他的心虚。看来这就是他一直嘴硬不肯说的原因。

沙发上的男孩终于忍不住站了起来，单刀直入实施了暴击。“因为Dante比起现在的你，更想见过去的我。”

操，Nero从没有过这么强烈的冲动想要揍过去的自己。这小子讲话太不看气氛了，也一点不幽默。他瞥了一眼Dante，发现对方眼里尽是笑意与怀念，忽然有种不战而败的感觉。

‘明明都是“我”，Dante却更中意过去的“我”吗？明明与我相处的时间更长，我也更了解他……’这就是所谓的七年之痒吗！他忿恨地咬住自己的下嘴唇不甘示弱地瞪过去的自己。

这一切都被Dante看在眼里，他从没想过Nero会对曾经的自己产生这么大的情绪。本来在他的预想中他们应该会友好相处，谈谈Kyrie，顺便讨论一下发型和服装，自己是否有变强之类无关痛痒的话题。结果却因为自己一时的念头，从根本上招来了误解。

“好了好了宝贝们是我的错，我承认是想起了某个令人印象深刻的眼神所以把过去的尼禄召唤了出来，但这不代表我对现在的Nero有什么不满。”这句话是真心的，他们都听得出。

“对我来说你就是你。”Dante这么说着，将手掌覆在Nero撑着桌面的手上，温暖又结实的触感瓦解了他大半的委屈。

“……我也是。”尼禄走近，纯粹的眼神吐露对Dante的仰慕之情。Nero能感觉到他叔叔的手轻微握了一下，这是他被打动的信号。

“我想我应该留你们两个叙叙旧。”他勾着嘴角，鄙夷地看向他叔叔有些鼓起的裆部，打从心底觉得这个色老头没救了。

他俯下身在Dante耳边小声说：“或许你可以体会一把青涩恋爱的感觉再让他走。”这是个不怎么明智的自虐选项，但他就是铁了心要跟自己赌气。

“不……Nero别这样。”

“我不会打扰你们的，放心吧。”

这次轮到Nero坐进沙发，气定神闲地示意他们继续。Dante若有所思地盯了倔强的Nero一会儿，突然把一旁的尼禄拉进怀里让他坐在结实的大腿上。

“我想我们是应该叙叙旧，你觉得呢？”他问。右手肆无忌惮地揉捏起少年紧实的臀部。

“呃……我觉得我们应该去房间里？”尼禄的眼神有些游离，他不太确定这么做是否妥当。

“没人会打扰我们。”说这句话的时候他笑得十分挑衅，无疑同时激将了两位容易上当的小可爱。

尼禄率先咬上Dante的嘴唇，这感觉过于青涩可人，令Dante不由得产生一股罪恶感。他用舌尖撬开男孩的贝齿，轻而易举攻占了口腔内侧，猛烈的势头不给对方一丝躲避的机会。

年轻男孩招架不住，被老练的吻吻得浑身发软，他根本想不到未来Dante还能拥有更厉害的吻技。半魔男人抱起男孩将他压在桌子上故意吻出情色的水声，抽开他腰带的动作也故意放大。这些煽动并不算拙劣，起码比租来的三流爱情动作影片要来得带感。Nero双手叠放在胸前依旧不为所动，宛若一个品鉴师。

“哈……都怪你未来的穿衣品味，我都快要忘了你确实拥有两条漂亮的腿。”Dante褪下尼禄的裤子吹了声口哨。

“还记得我们第一次见面时你用腿缠住我的招式吗？在那之后我硬了好久。”他一边细细地吻着尼禄白花花的大腿，一边隔着裤子用半勃起的性器顶弄男孩的屁股。

“变态。”

Dante听到了轻微的双重环绕音，这暗示着他离他的目标更近了一些。于是决定实施下一步。他脱掉裤子，把自己的阴茎和男孩的阴茎贴在一起。

“能帮我一个忙吗？”他拉着男孩的手引导他握住，“把我和你自己弄硬。”

尼禄的脸一下子烧了起来，Dante很清楚他这个年纪还处在被动阶段，随便一句要求都能使他瑟缩。然而天生要强的男孩并不会因此退却。尽管他握住性器的左手显得小心翼翼生怕哪里做得不尽入如人意，但他依旧没有任何迟疑。

装饰戒指微凉的表面被两根阴茎的热度同化，金属与手指间粘连的液体延展出暧昧的薄膜。虽然花了不少时间，男孩终于用他稚嫩的手法将自己和叔叔的老二撸到硬挺。在此期间Dante的眼神时不时飘向看好戏的Nero身上，他用具有挑逗性的姿态咬下自己的手套和绷带，舔湿手指扩张身下男孩的后面。

“Dante，看着我。”尼禄说道。他粗暴地啃上Dante的嘴唇来表达不满，然后得意地看着对方因为疼痛和惊讶而不得不注意自己。现在Dante眼里只有他一个了，过了这么多年这个半魔男人的胆还是没肥到敢无视他的警告在做爱的时候东张西望。 

他们加深这个充满咸腥的吻，并且在相互触摸中去掉了剩余衣物，胴体赤裸贴合在一起。两具肉体漂亮而又蕴含力量。Nero将翘得老高的二郎腿收紧试图掩盖他被触动的小兄弟，不过这不妨碍他装出一副淡漠的样子。他看他叔叔操过去的自己看硬了，唯独这点，他的自尊心不允许他坦白。

“放轻松，孩子。”

Dante扶住阴茎抵在尼禄的穴口。他不准备再等待，因为等待对他们任何一人都没好处。

然后他挤入了温暖湿润的甬道，被肠肉包裹的感觉好到令他仰头叹气。年轻男孩的反应意外得大，或许和他这个岁数并未接触太多刺激有关。尼禄弓起腰，淡粉色的阴茎溢出一股股前液滴落在小腹。

他垂着眼喘气的样子不管何时都令人心动。Dante舔着嘴唇想，不由自主加快了律动。但是还不够……

他承认被另一个侄子视奸是个不错的兴奋材料，但他更想让他也加入进来，这样就能真正意义上获得双倍的尼禄，双倍的快乐。Dante认为自己不是一个贪婪的人，有些方面甚至与这个词截然相反，不过那是Nero，他的Nero，对这孩子的渴求往往比他自己意识中更加不知满足。他恨不得自己有两根老二好让他同时疼爱他们。但这又何妨呢？他有的是办法。

“Come here, Nero.”

Dante掰开臀瓣，看过去的眼神温润而充满渴望。

‘Fxck u Dante’Nero比了个中指，腹诽道。

当他叔叔挺腰咬唇做出‘fxck me’口型的时候Nero还是丧失了理智。他不知道自己的双手为什么陷进了弹性十足的胸肌。他勃起的性器在裤裆里撑得发疼，那些委屈、嘲讽、愠怒全部化作无声的欲望发泄在他叔叔身上。

Dante抬高臀部去蹭那根随着裤链下滑便迫不及待弹出的硬挺，一边蹭一边将自己撞入身前人的深处。尼禄破碎断续的呻吟透露着一股迷茫。这副不可理喻的景象的的确确发生在自己眼前。

“别担心，我会照顾好你们两个的~”Dante笑着说道，一下将两指塞入自己未经开拓的后穴搅动起来，鼻子里哼出不知是愉快还是苦闷的调子。

“一边操一边玩弄自己屁股的感觉怎么样？”

“很棒~”

Nero在心里骂了一句骚货，用性器拍打他叔叔的屁股，又恶作剧般往那股缝送入自己的中指，不顾Dante开拓的速度直接用力贴上巴掌。

“啊……！嗯~别那么心急嘛。”Dante笑得很开心，两根手指夹着中指摩挲。

粘腻的后背贴在桌面上使得尼禄越发感到燥热难受，Dante磨人的速度根本称不上是在“照顾”，他只好羞耻地运用自己的腰主动迎合那根尺寸可观的阴茎。

“做得很好……”好孩子就应该获得奖励。Dante意识到尼禄的不满，低头去亲吻却被身后的Nero一把握住喉管被迫扭头和他接吻。他的大男孩醋意十足，尖锐的犬牙故意划过他的舌头令这个吻变得疼痛粗暴，而他的小男孩则不甘示弱地用力揉捏他的乳首。

接着当Nero的阴茎挤入穴口的时候，有那么一瞬，Dante的脸上闪过一丝慌乱。这是个好开端，两个男孩互相使了个眼色，达成今日第一次共识。他们不再为争夺这个老男人而较劲，因为他们想到了更有意义的方式来表达这份情感。

【Dante……】

前后清晰的呼唤令一向游刃有余的男人心头发痒，以及浑身上下的敏感点都被照顾到的感觉实在让他爽到招架不住。本应该是掌握节奏的人，现在却被两个乳臭未干的毛孩翻弄到面色潮红。Dante想试着再次夺回主动权，身后人堪堪碾过前列腺，他又差点软了腰。

“别以为只有你了解我们的身体，我们同样也知道该如何取悦你。”

说这句的不是别人，正是在他身下的尼禄。年轻男孩眼里闪着灵动的光，炽热的目光像是要将Dante烧出洞来。少年独有的中性气味还未消失殆尽，附着分明肌肉的腹部不失柔韧。年轻男孩抬着腰臀透过Dante接受另一个自己带来的冲击。他们配合得天衣无缝，Nero的阴茎在他的体内插得有多深，尼禄的肠道就把他裹得有多紧，直到Dante除了甜腻的哼叫再也说不出一句话。

“不行……快拔出来……”

Nero能感觉到他叔叔体内在紧缩，但不会就这么让他逃离，显然尼禄也是这么想的，虽然有点别有用心。Dante开始挣扎，凸起的肉粒随着胸腔剧烈起伏显得格外可口。Nero加快了抽插速度，尼禄则伸手去揉弄他饱胀的阴囊。他们有他们的打算，而他有他的坚持。

“啊……不……！”冲天的快感劈头而下，Dante的高潮来得又凶又猛，内腿痉挛整个人都趴到尼禄身上颤抖，一时间仿佛脱水的鱼，抽噎着无法呼吸。然而他并没有射精，半魔男人几乎残忍地圈住了自己的性器。那根东西被捏得充血发紫。

“你在做什么！”尼禄叫道。

两个男孩终于允许Dante脱离他们的禁锢。男人半晌没能回过神，他的脑袋像是被过大的电流弄跳闸一样停止了工作。等到他被拉起来靠在Nero身上，才缓缓喘出气。

“现在还不行，等你再大一点……我们再做更加大人的事情。”他疲惫地解释。

尼禄惊讶于过了这么多年这里的Dante依旧坚守这个诺言，Nero则惊讶于他叔叔竟然还记得这件事。明明都已经是这种关系了，却还要坚持古怪的条约。为什么要这么做，恐怕只有Dante自己清楚。

“来吧，男孩们。你们把我伺候得够舒服了，是时候轮到我了。”Dante吐了口气，双手聚拢胸肌色气地揉弄。“或者谁想试试我的嘴？”

在他吐出舌头张大嘴巴的同时尼禄不客气地将他的头按向自己的阴茎。湿热的口腔令年轻男孩头皮发麻，连续的吮吸加上Dante堪称传奇的深喉技巧把他照顾得服服帖帖，舌头再舔几下前端尼禄就忍不住射进Dante嘴里。他喘着气，愣愣地盯着男人把白浊聚集在舌头上给他看。

“真快……”男人含糊不清地揶揄，似乎并不打算把嘴里的东西咽下去。他转向在一旁等待的Nero，双手把他按到椅子上，自己则跪在他面前。半魔男人笑嘻嘻地用胸部去夹他侄子腿间的阴茎，然后把嘴里的东西悉数吐到上面充当润滑。 

“啧、又不是女人。”Nero觉得他叔叔卖力挺起胸部却还是没法裹住的样子有点好笑，忍不住调侃。

“小鬼，没人教你嘲笑大人是不礼貌的吗？”Dante眼里闪着危险的光芒，这使得Nero脑子里警铃大作。

半魔男人开始用胸部套弄那根阴茎，粘腻的液体濡湿了胸口浅色的毛发。眼前画面充斥着强烈的雄性荷尔蒙，Nero吞咽唾沫，不得不承认他叔叔的胸足够柔软足够有弹性，甚至超乎想象得舒服，就像一个甜美的巨大布丁将他整个人埋藏在里面。

Dante用挺立的乳尖摩擦他的马眼，坏笑着将其中一颗肉粒塞进吐着水的小孔，然后得逞地看向忍不住抽气的倔强男孩。接着他自己的阴茎被不知什么时候趴到他脚边的尼禄含住了。对方眼里全是对刚刚那句揶揄的不甘。

“尼禄……”先前强行边控后他仍处在高潮边缘，只是稍加刺激，猛烈的射精感就涌向腹部。

“再重一点，嗯……试着、咬我。”他一边加快对Nero的套弄，一边催促尼禄给予他更强的刺激。

他如愿在柱身上获得一枚不算轻的啃咬，精液喷射的势头把尼禄吓了一跳，Dante自己也被Nero射了一脸。

“简直像是在做梦。”尼禄整理好衣服，看着桌上光芒逐渐变弱的魔石说道。

“搞不好你回去就忘了，就当它是一场梦吧。”Dante又回到那副老神在在的样子，但语气似乎有那么一点不舍。

“其实一开始来这里看到未来的你们，我是有点担心的。”

Nero和Dante相觑，“现在安心了。”他笑道，消失在一道蓝光中。

“我猜他肯定在担心未来自己是不是被我甩了。”

“别自大了，当年也不知道是谁死皮赖脸要我住下，又自说自话给自己定了一堆规矩来表示决心。”

Dante耳尖有点泛红，Nero以胜利者的姿态向他比了个中指。

“那你怎么解释以前老是跟在我屁股后面还总是模仿我。”

“那叫仰慕。”

“我以为你肯定喜欢上我了！”Dante装作失望地撅嘴，那沮丧的势头连他自己都佩服自己。他的男孩一向对这招没辙。

“Dante…I”

男人的嘴角开始上扬。

“I……I love you…so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里，依旧是没什么情节的大块肉。想着好想看NDN啊之后的产物，一边写一边担心两边重心掌握不好，写着写着逐渐转变成“真好，两倍尼禄太棒了”这种自我满足的心情。


End file.
